


bang bang kiss kiss

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: it's nice to get away, every once in a while. it makes you forget about the real world, real responsibilities. real rules.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 45
Kudos: 194





	bang bang kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrickissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickissu/gifts).



> for tiana ♡

Junmyeon finds the act of packing comforting, especially last minute. It’s something like what he imagines bears must feel just before hibernation, birds before their migration south. 

He happily rolls the clothes that aren’t prone to wrinkles and folds those that _are_ according to the life hack instructions, patting his hands over the top once they’re settled in nicely. He slides his shoes into the mesh, already pre-stuffed with some of his smaller items, socks, cords for his phone and his camera, watches and rings. 

He zips the suitcase closed after it’s all finished, and he smiles to himself. He’s been wanting to do something like this for a while, and now that it’s finally here, finally time to leave, he can hardly believe it’s real. 

Sehun sticks his head out from the bathroom, wet hair hanging into his face, a towel around his lower half. 

“Are you being wistful over there?” he asks. “We don’t have time for your longing.” 

“I’m not being wistful,” Junmyeon says, “shut up.” 

“I know that look,” Sehun says, and he offers Junmyeon a handsome, closed-mouth smile. “That’s your _I wish I could write in my diary right now_ look.” He cocks his head to the side. “Did you pack it? With your special pens?” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, because yes, of course he packed it along with his special pens. 

“If you wanna go, you have to be nice to me,” Junmyeon says. “I paid for the flight.” 

“And I paid for the house,” Sehun says. “So, by your own logic, you have to be nice to me too, right?” 

Junmyeon gets off the bed, walks over to him. Sehun wears a pretty pink flush from the hot water, and Junmyeon brushes his fingertips across it. Sehun stares at him with well-restrained lust, and it makes Junmyeon want, makes him want to already be there. Makes him want to do a lot of bad things. 

He puts his arms around Sehun’s neck and Sehun puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist, and suddenly, they are much closer than Junmyeon intended to be. He feels his clothes getting wet, but he doesn’t care. 

“I’m always nice to you,” Junmyeon says, and he traps the words between them with a kiss, slow, sweet. He pulls back, stretching it out like dripping honey, chocolate, sugar. “Right?” 

“Right,” Sehun says, and he comes down, back curving as he presses a kiss to Junmyeon’s neck. “You gotta get in the shower, otherwise…” 

“Otherwise?” Junmyeon says, and it comes out like a strangled moan, Sehun’s mouth open on the hollow of his throat. 

“Otherwise, we’ll be late for our flight.” The words simmer, vibrate along Junmyeon’s skin, and he shuts his eyes, makes himself pull away. He frowns at Sehun. “What?” 

“You’re awful.” 

“I think you like me,” Sehun says, and he grins as he presses another kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. “I think you love me.” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon admits. “A lot.” 

“Good,” Sehun says, and his hands go to Junmyeon’s ass, holding their bodies together. “Because I love you too. More than anything.” 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes, and Sehun takes him in another kiss, another, another little time-waster. But didn’t someone say that time you enjoyed wasting wasn’t wasted at all? Junmyeon could waste a lifetime like this, his clothes soaking through, Sehun’s mouth on his. 

“Shower,” Sehun whispers, and he chases it with another kiss, growing in passion. “Go on.” 

“I can’t go,” Junmyeon whines. “Not when you kiss me like that.” 

“You’ll get more,” Sehun says. “After.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Sehun says, and his hands slide up to hold Junmyeon by the small of his back as he gives him one last kiss before pulling away with a satisfied hum. “It’s gonna be hard.” 

“What’s gonna be hard?” 

“Not getting back in with you,” Sehun smiles, and he undoes the towel from around his waist, walks back into the bedroom. 

Junmyeon turns to watch him go, eyes practically glued to Sehun’s back, his waist, his ass, when Sehun looks back at him over his shoulder. 

“If you’re gonna keep staring, I’m gonna ask for a tip,” he says. “Go.” 

Junmyeon hurries off, hops in the shower, and all throughout, he thinks about their little getaway, just the two of them.  
  


♦

  
  
Sehun said he wouldn’t fall asleep on the flight, but about a half hour in, he rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. After that, it only takes a few minutes before Sehun’s breathing evens out, slows to a crawl. He smiles to himself. Closes his eyes for a moment and enjoys the feeling.

Then, Junmyeon gets his phone as slowly, as gently as he can manage, and he opens the camera. He makes sure to aim well so he gets Sehun’s little angelic face in the shot before making a goofy face, snapping a few pictures for posterity.

He wakes an hour or so later, stretching out his legs and frowning at Junmyeon. 

“No sleeping, huh?” Junmyeon says. 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Sehun says, and he rubs his hand over the sleep lines on his face, imprints and indentations from resting on Junmyeon. “You have no proof.” Junmyeon raises his brows, taunting, and Sehun sits back a little in his seat. “No.” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, “of course.” 

He navigates to his vacation Instastory, now run rife with Sehun’s face, little blinking stickers of sleeping animals dotted all around him. 

“I hate you,” Sehun mutters, and he cuddles back up close to Junmyeon, rubbing his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I hate you. I do.” 

“No, you love me,” Junmyeon whispers. 

“Yeah,” Sehun pouts. “I guess.” 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes, tries to fall asleep himself. They’ve still got ten hours or so, and he could do with a rest.  
  


♦

  
  
They arrive in the mid-morning, and after they get their bags, Junmyeon struggles to stay awake in the back of the cab. He didn’t get much sleep, much to his chagrin. Now, on the other side of the world, he finds it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Sehun says. “You can’t.” 

“I’m gonna,” Junmyeon whines. “I’m so tired.” He frowns. Turns to him. Pokes him in the chest. “ _You_ slept. I should get to sleep.” 

“No, no, there’s too much to do.” 

“Like sleep,” Junmyeon says. “Let’s sleep until tomorrow.” 

“We’re gonna waste the trip,” Sehun says. “No way. We don’t have too much time, so I wanna get our money’s worth.” 

Junmyeon whines, buries his face into Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Fine. We’ll get into the house, then food,” Junmyeon says. 

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees. “Something delicious.” 

Junmyeon makes a happy little noise as he imagines all the food he’s going to devour on this trip, and he takes Sehun’s arm between his own, cuddles it hard. 

The drive is quick, and they are dropped off near a private looking path lined in green, fan palms and Indian laurel fig trees and magnolias. It is stunning, and Junmyeon immediately takes out his phone as Sehun unloads the bags from the back of the car. He deals with the payment as Junmyeon takes about a hundred quick pictures. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, but he carries the bags down the walk, letting Junmyeon take as many pictures as he’d like before he sticks his arm out, stops Junmyeon from walking any further. 

“What?” 

“We’re here,” Sehun says, and he smiles shyly as he points to a little piece of heaven. 

The bungalow is like something out of a dream, quaint but luxurious, romantic and airy. 

Sehun leads him by the hand across the grassy front yard and up the stairs passed the little hanging swing and patio furniture, white and rust-orange pillows over dark wicker. The first thing he sees upon entering is a coffee bar with an elaborate espresso machine against the far wall. In front, there is a tan marble island with three wrought iron bar stools, a dramatic beaded chandelier giving off amber-colored light. 

“We’re really close to the boulevard,” Sehun says, “and we’re close to the beach too.” 

To the left, there is a breakfast nook. Grey-green velvet couches with scooped backs rest along the corner of the room, and on top of the glass table, there is a flower arrangement, a type of lily Junmyeon isn’t familiar with and various types of greenery. 

“There’s, uh, there’s a hot tub out back,” Sehun comments, and he points through the home, out to the patio. 

To the right, there is a small grey stone fireplace built into the clean white wall, mantle decorated with small wood carvings of animals. Next to the fireplace, there are shelves dotted with books, stacked up according to color and size. There are two vases, one shorter and one taller, but both spill out with greenery, with life. On the wall, there are wooden antlers mounted, a couple small pieces of artwork. Nature, mostly. He feels calmer looking at it. 

“It’s a little small for four, but I thought… I dunno, I thought it would be good for us two,” Sehun says. “It reminded me of you when I saw it.” 

He looks around. There is a grey sectional, a plush charcoal grey armchair, a white marble coffee table. The rug underfoot is fuzzy and orange, a bright burst of color in the room. He digs his toes into it, smiles down as he looks at his feet. Sehun did well. He always does, but… but it never fails to impress Junmyeon. 

“Come on,” Sehun says, “bedroom’s this way.” 

Junmyeon lets himself be led back through the house. First, they pass through the spare bedroom, and Junmyeon almost stops them, asks to stay in this room instead. The king sized bed is modern with a plush low headboard, grey fur pillows to match the rug. The attached bathroom has clean white fixtures, verdant and lively thanks to hanging plants. 

“This is too nice for no one to stay in it,” Junmyeon says, and he pulls Sehun into a hug as they stand there in the middle of the room. “Maybe I should stay in this room, and you should stay in the other.” 

Sehun laughs, tightens his arms around Junmyeon’s body. “I finally got you here, and you think I’m gonna let you go?” He presses a kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s face. “You must be crazy.” 

Stupidly enough, Junmyeon feels his knees go weak, but Sehun is eager to get back to the master bedroom, so he pulls Junmyeon off by the hand, keeping the momentum all the way back. 

The canopy around the bed is soft white linen, and with the windows open, Junmyeon can imagine it fluttering in the hot air. The king sized bed is just as modern as the other, but the comforter is dark grey, the fixtures in the room beachy and bohemian. There are plants that look to be well cared for, flourishing out next to the bed, on top of the dresser. Stacks of books make the place look more lived in, color coordinated and sorted based on size. It is aesthetically pleasing, the kind of shit Junmyeon loves, and he thinks about all the pictures he’ll take. All the memories they will get to make here. 

On the floor, there is another fuzzy rug, this one white with emerald green diamonds. There’s a small beechwood sitting table, and around the table, there are several large pillows in warm tones of orange and yellow. There’s a trio of white candles on the table, a large ornate mirror at the side. 

Junmyeon goes to the mirror, touches the side. It is filigreed, the gold color looking old and rusty. It is beautiful, antique, and Junmyeon only notices Sehun behind him when Sehun’s arms circle him, chin resting on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon rests his hands over Sehun’s, brushes his thumbs against the backs of Sehun’s hands. 

“Did I do good?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says softly, and he knocks the side of his head against Sehun’s. “You did good.” 

“You should praise me, then,” Sehun says. 

“You’ve done well.” 

Sehun shuts his eyes, exhales, and squeezes Junmyeon tighter in his arms. They stand there for several moments, linked together like rings on a chain, and Junmyeon loses himself in time and space, the gentle sway of their bodies left to right, right to left. When he shuts his eyes, he can feel ocean water all around them, the waves moving them as they please. 

Moments like that can’t last forever, but when Junmyeon opens his eyes, Sehun is already staring at him, eyes soft like he can’t possibly be more grateful. 

_Me neither_ , Junmyeon thinks. _You’re better than anything I could hope for._

“Should we unpack first?” Sehun asks, quiet like he doesn’t want to disturb anything. “Then head out?” Junmyeon groans softly, stomps his foot. “Fine. Go lie down for a minute but no sleeping.” 

“Why? What are you gonna do?” 

“I’m gonna unpack for you,” Sehun says, and he tilts his head to the side, smiles. “Isn’t that nice of me?” 

Junmyeon frowns.

“Yeah,” he says. “Really nice.” 

“You should praise me, then, hyung,” Sehun says. “Really good this time.” 

Junmyeon spins in his arms, kisses him, walks them both back to the bed. The backs of Sehun’s knees hit the bed, and he sits, lets Junmyeon climb into his lap. Junmyeon takes Sehun’s face in his hands as he kisses him thoroughly. 

Sehun’s hands settle on his waist, slide like oil over water to his hips, and Junmyeon makes a soft noise into Sehun’s mouth, working himself against Sehun. He twists, moves his hips in a circle, and is delighted when Sehun makes a soft noise to match his own. 

“Is that good?” Junmyeon asks, and he lets Sehun push him where he wants him, hands insistent on Junmyeon’s waist. 

“So good,” Sehun says, and he brings a hand to the back of Junmyeon’s neck, pulls them both down flat. “So good. I like it so much, hyung.” 

Junmyeon moans, forgets that they are not supposed to be doing this here, now. It’s too good. Sehun feels too good underneath him, hard muscle and soft flesh. He kisses Junmyeon like he’ll love him forever, and who could blame him for getting lost in something so lovely? 

They kiss, kiss, kiss, hot and wet, and Junmyeon is caught by surprise when Sehun rolls him over onto his back, begins to kiss down his neck. He is shocked by the sound that leaps from him as Sehun moves a possessive hand down Junmyeon’s forearm, moves it sharply above his head. He smiles against Junmyeon’s mouth, and oh, if it’s going to be a game, then he can play just as hard. 

He works his free hand between their bodies, strokes Sehun’s cock through his sweats. Sehun groans, pushes his hips down as Junmyeon touches him, good but not enough, Junmyeon is sure. 

Junmyeon feels himself harden quickly at the sounds, the touch, the heat that builds between them. He doesn’t know how Sehun manages to make him feel so desired, but he manages it all the same. 

They grind against each other aimlessly, the kind of sex you can only have on vacation when there is nowhere you have to be, nothing you have to do. There is only raw need, their need of each other, and Junmyeon moans against Sehun’s neck as they touch. 

“Please,” Junmyeon says, just barely choking it out. “Please, I—” 

Sehun reaches between them, gets Junmyeon’s cock out of his pants, and rubs the head against the palm of his hand. Junmyeon groans, mirrors the movement, and he is greatly rewarded when Sehun moans, high and tight. 

“Fuck,” Sehun says, and the words are hot, simmering. “Come on.” 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut tight, thrusts his hips up into Sehun’s hand. Sehun looks into his eyes as they touch each other, as they bring each other closer and closer to the edge. 

It shouldn’t be so easy to fall this deeply this quickly, but they manage it. Over and over again, they manage it. 

Sehun kisses him deeply, and they barely have time to think before they are coming, Sehun first and Junmyeon second, spilling out in a wave of slick heat. He kisses Sehun hard, strokes him through the orgasm until Sehun pulls away slightly, staring down at Junmyeon like he will love Junmyeon and only Junmyeon for the rest of his days. 

Their breathing evens steadily, and when Sehun begins to press soft, closed-mouth kisses to Junmyeon’s chest, Junmyeon forces himself to shove Sehun away. 

“You said you were gonna unpack,” Junmyeon whispers. 

“Hyung, I just came like two seconds ago,” Sehun says, and he cuddles back up close to Junmyeon, placing tempting kisses at the hollow of Junmyeon’s throat. “What happened to pillow talk? What happened to the afterglow?” 

Junmyeon swiftly kicks Sehun off the bed until he is naked and pouting, eventually shaking the act as he goes to the bathroom, washing his hand before coming back out with a towel for Junmyeon. 

He puts their clothes away neatly. Junmyeon pillows his arm underneath his head, observing in silence, watching the way Sehun’s muscles bunch and shift under his skin as he moves. He is a walking work of art, and not wanting to miss even a moment, he grabs his phone. He clicks a couple of pictures before he’s satisfied. 

The best is one where Sehun is turning, his front facing away from the camera, the length of his back, the smallness of his waist on display. He is something like a sculpture.

Objectively, it is a messy picture, the movement blurry, but Junmyeon smiles up at the screen anyway, turning onto his back as he stares at it. 

“What are you looking at?” Sehun asks. “Texting someone else?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, shows him the picture. “Oh. I should put on clothes.” 

“Never,” Junmyeon says. “It’s a crime for you to wear clothes.” 

Sehun snorts. “Pretty sure it’s a _bigger_ crime not to wear clothes.” 

“In the comfort of someone else’s home,” Junmyeon needles. 

“Fine,” Sehun says. “No clothes vacation.” Junmyeon clutches his phone to his heart, sighs wistfully. “Another entry for the diary?” 

“Shut up.” But he’s right.  
  


♦

  
  
They end up going out after showers, ridding themselves of the airplane smell, dressing a little more fashionably. Junmyeon puts effort into his looks. Sehun… Sehun doesn’t have to. He wears dark-washed jeans, a white t-shirt, and he still manages to look insanely beautiful. Junmyeon tempers his look, tries not to look too out of place next to someone so comfortably dressed. A black pair of joggers, a t-shirt to match, an emerald green jacket over top. He hooks his gold, wire-rimmed sunglasses on the neck of his shirt, combs his hair with his fingers, brushing it back from his forehead.

Sehun puts his baseball cap on backwards, and Junmyeon resists the urge to pull him down into a furious kiss. He looks so good like that, and he knows it. 

“You’re staring,” Sehun says, cocky, and Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

“You’re annoying,” Junmyeon says. 

“Ah, you like me.” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines. 

“I love you,” Junmyeon says. “I love you, I love you.” 

“That’s better,” Sehun smiles. “Come on. There’s someplace I think you’ll like.” 

They walk back through the green archway leading into their neighborhood, and they walk hand in hand down to the strip. The palm trees stretch overhead, and Junmyeon takes out his phone, snaps a couple pictures as he tries to make use of the lines, the striking morning light. Shaking his head, he grabs the camera from around his neck, takes a few pictures with that as Sehun snickers. Junmyeon doesn’t mind… he’s used to that by now. 

Once he’s finished, food trucks are just setting up on either side of the streets, and Sehun slows to a stop, so Junmyeon slows beside him. 

“So, do you wanna get some food first, or do you wanna shop around?” 

“Food,” Junmyeon says, and he holds his stomach. “Food, please.” 

Sehun takes him by the hand again, pulls him off. “I thought you’d say that.” 

They walk to a place called Blue Star Donuts, and Junmyeon immediately takes a few pictures with his phone, then a few more with his camera. 

“Good?” Sehun asks, amused. 

“Good,” Junmyeon smiles. 

Sehun brings him inside, and they order from the big cases. Sehun lets Junmyeon pick the ones he thinks will be the most Instagram-able: passion fruit cake, Cointreau creme brulee, Valrhona chocolate crunch, and a blueberry bourbon basil. They get coffee, sitting down at one of the little tables, and Sehun gestures to him as if to say _You first_. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, taking more pictures, uploading a couple to his story, before he grabs the passion fruit doughnut. It makes his mouth water, the bite and the heat of the passion fruit glaze, the chocolate shavings over the top. He shuts his eyes, squeezes them so tightly he sees stars, and he hears Sehun laugh. 

“ _What?_ ” Junmyeon says, muffled because of the food in his mouth. 

“Really cute,” Sehun says, shaking his head. “Which should I have?” 

“ _Whichever_.” Sehun keeps a brow raised until Junmyeon points to the blueberry, and Sehun snags that one. 

They eat quickly, almost ravenously, and they breathe out shallowly once they’re finished the first, proceeding to split the chocolate between them. The brioche is soft, light as they pull it in two, the vanilla cream thick enough not to spill out, almost like a Boston cream pie filling. The chocolate ganache is dark, sticky, and Junmyeon licks his finger before taking a bite, the chocolate pearls on top giving the perfect amount of crunch. Doughnuts cannot be sex, but Junmyeon thinks that if one doughnut was, _could_ be, it would be this doughnut. 

“God,” Junmyeon says, and he sits back in his chair, looking up to the ceiling in awe. “That was… the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten in my entire life, I think.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Sehun says. “Still… one more?” 

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose. 

They take the other doughnut in a bag, content to eat it for a snack later. Junmyeon doesn’t want to be weighed down as they walk, and Sehun seems to agree. 

The warm air of the afternoon hits them pleasantly as they stroll down the street, and Junmyeon thinks _oh, I’ve never been happier than I am in this moment._

They drag themselves into various stores, buying various things whenever the mood strikes them. Junmyeon keeps taking pictures of things, always hears Sehun laughing at him. He buys a pair of sneakers from Koio, baby pink with an iridescent snake-skin print. Sehun picks out a cotton button down from Marine Layer that he makes Junmyeon touch before he brings it to the register. 

“You like it?” 

“Soft,” Junmyeon comments, running the dusty blue fabric between his fingers. Smiling up at Sehun, he says, “Get it.” 

Junmyeon waits outside the jewelry store as Sehun purchases himself a new watch, taking pictures of the trees, the signs, the storefronts. They treat themselves wonderfully that first afternoon, and it isn’t until they are finished their dinner, traditional brick-oven pizza with red wine, that they walk home. They relax in the hot tub with more wine, staring up at the few and far between stars as they shine. When they tuck themselves into bed that evening, mouths dry and heads spinning, Sehun wraps his body around Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon tells himself he’ll write his diary entry in the morning. It’s vacation, after all.  
  


♦

  
  
The next two days, they ride to Venice Beach on bikes they rent for the week, backpacks filled with everything they’ll need for the morning and afternoon.

The sand is soft underfoot, and once they’ve picked out their spot, the umbrella set up in the sand, Sehun twirls his finger, makes Junmyeon turn so that he can apply the sunscreen. 

His hands on Junmyeon’s skin feel lovely, better than anything, and he stares out at the open ocean as Sehun reaches the spots Junmyeon can’t on his own. 

“Turn around,” Sehun says, and Junmyeon obeys his command only to be accosted by sticky white fingers. Sehun streaks the sunscreen across Junmyeon’s face even as he complains. “I wanna make sure you have enough. You always get burned on your forehead and your ears.” 

Junmyeon wants to argue, but Sehun knows him best, sometimes better than he even knows himself, so he stands there patiently as Sehun paints him up with the sunblock. Sehun’s smile is small but beautiful as he works, touching Junmyeon carefully like he’s touching a painting, some work of art. It makes Junmyeon’s heart clench, and when Sehun steps back, says “Done,” Junmyeon wants to get even. 

“Okay, your turn,” Junmyeon says. “Turn around.” 

“How are you gonna reach?” Sehun asks, and Junmyeon rolls his eyes as Sehun laughs. “Okay, fine, fine.” 

Faced with the expanse of Sehun’s broad shoulders, Junmyeon swallows thickly, squeezing some of the sunscreen into his hands. He sweeps the sunblock over Sehun’s shoulders, massaging it into his muscles, mouth going a little dry as he touches Sehun. 

“Hyung,” Sehun says. 

“Hm?” 

“You haven’t moved yet,” Sehun says, and he looks back at Junmyeon over his shoulder. “Focus on the task at hand.” 

Junmyeon snaps out of it, applies the rest of the sunscreen dutifully until it fades into Sehun’s skin. He streaks little white lines across Sehun’s face, rubs them in, Sehun’s cheeks round as he smiles. 

“Done?” Sehun asks.

“Done.”

“Then I’m gonna go swim,” Sehun says. “Do you wanna come with me?” 

“Go play,” Junmyeon says, and he fiddles with the settings on his camera. “I’ll come in a little later, okay?” 

Sehun pouts, almost certainly expects Junmyeon to bend to his will, and when that doesn’t occur, he whines. “Hyung.” 

“Thirty minutes, at most,” Junmyeon says. “I wanna make sure I get some good shots this morning.” 

Sehun huffs out a breath, but he runs into the ocean with all the excitement of a small child or dog, and Junmyeon sits there, hiding his smile behind his camera as he’s wont to do. He takes about a thousand pictures of Sehun, splashing and swimming, before he’s satisfied. He dusts off his butt, runs into the sea to join him.  
  


♦

  
  
Sehun gets a little sunburnt because he’s bad at remembering to reapply, and he whines until Junmyeon applies the aloe. He moans out in satisfaction as the cool gel is swept over his skin, eyes shut.

“The beach is terrible,” he groans. “Let’s not go back.” 

“You like the ocean,” Junmyeon says, hands moving slickly over Sehun’s skin. 

“Yeah, but it’s not worth this pain.” 

“You’re being a baby.” 

Sehun opens his eyes, smiles. “Your baby, hyung.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Junmyeon says, but it’s true. His baby. 

They go back to the beach the following day at Sehun’s insistence, and Junmyeon makes sure that he waits thirty minutes after his application of sunscreen to go into the water, makes sure he reapplies every two hours.  
  


♦

  
  
Their afternoon on the boardwalk is complete with burgers and fries, milkshakes, and an extended period of time spent in the arcade. They stroll around the place separately at first before Sehun realizes he keeps having to run back to Junmyeon for more quarters, so after that, he sticks by Junmyeon’s side, watching him dominate the pinball machine.

“Play me in skee-ball, hyung,” Sehun says, resting his elbow on the top of the pinball machine like some kind of pin-up. “Come on, I wanna beat you in something.” 

“It’s not my fault I’m good,” Junmyeon says, eyes laser-focused on the Simpsons themed game. “You just wanna have bragging rights.” 

“That’s right,” Sehun says. “And whoever wins gets to top.” 

It is enough to disrupt Junmyeon’s concentration, enough to end Junmyeon’s game. “You’re cruel.” 

“Yes,” Sehun smiles. “Come on. Skee-ball, skee-ball!” 

Junmyeon begrudgingly acquiesces, playing Sehun in skee-ball, their lanes right next to each other. Sehun is very good, and Junmyeon shouldn’t be surprised; he rarely makes bets that he knows he won’t win. Junmyeon does his absolute best, not just because of the bet, but also because he loves seeing Sehun lose once in a while. 

It comes down to their last ball, tied at 320, and Sehun stares him down. 

“Go first,” Junmyeon says. 

“No, you go first.” 

“I don’t wanna go first,” Junmyeon says. 

“Come on.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, lines up, and rolls. _Forty._ 360 blinks overhead. 

“You have to get a fifty or higher to win,” Junmyeon says. “The pressure is on.” 

“I thrive under pressure,” Sehun says. 

“You cried once because you got a bad performance review at work.” 

Sehun turns sharply, gesturing with his skee-ball. “That was an extremely bad week for me, and you know that.” 

“Roll the damn ball,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun squares his hips at the edge of the machine, begins to wind his arm as if to line up the shot. He rolls, the ball coming loose from his hand, and Junmyeon must be crazy, but it looks… he aimed for the one hundred spot, not the fifty. 

The ball hits the ramp, flies in an arc through the air, and it lands directly into the mouth of the one hundred spot. Sehun turns, eyes alight with childlike joy, and Junmyeon scoffs. 

“Hyung, I won,” Sehun says. “I won, did you see?” 

“I saw, I saw,” Junmyeon grouses. 

Sehun hangs all over him, pressing wet kisses to his cheek, and Junmyeon comes to terms with the fact that, win or lose, it doesn’t really matter as long as he has Sehun by his side.  
  


♦

  
  
On the third evening, Junmyeon dresses them both, and they go to a restaurant called _Felix_. Reservations are hard to come by, which is why Sehun booked in advance. It is traditional Italian, the menu written exclusively in Italian, and Sehun laughs that it’s lucky Junmyeon studied before his trip abroad after college, because otherwise they would be stuck.

The wine list is separated both by color and region, and Junmyeon labors over it before choosing a Barolo from 2015. Their glasses are poured, and they study the menu together. Sehun begs for the blue prawns in the bagnetto verde, and so Junmyeon uses his rusty Italian and his pointer finger to indicate what they’d like. For an entree, Sehun choose the ribeye cap accompanied by fried potatoes and a watercress salad dressed with an aged balsamic and parmigiano reggiano. Junmyeon goes a little more traditional, orders the rigatoni all’amatriciana with pancetta, pomodori, and pecorino romano. 

They talk over the delectable shrimp, and Junmyeon finds it difficult to keep his eyes off the little hint of Sehun’s throat showing where his white button down is unbuttoned. He looks especially beautiful in the low, romantic light, and Junmyeon cannot help himself. He leans over, kisses Sehun quickly. All he tastes is wine, raspberry, cherry, and licorice. 

When their main courses arrive, Junmyeon begins to eat immediately. The aroma alone is mouth-watering, and it is the best pasta he’s ever had outside of Italy. He loses himself in the dish momentarily, not even bothering to speak to Sehun. 

Of course, Sehun cannot abide that. He hooks his foot around Junmyeon’s under the table, and it makes Junmyeon look up from his food. 

“Hi,” Sehun says. “You looked a little too invested in that.” 

“You cannot tear me away from this meal,” Junmyeon says. “You are beautiful, and I love you, but nothing in the world is more important to me at this moment.” 

Sehun brings both hands to the left side of his chest, wincing. “Your words _hurt_.” 

Junmyeon kicks him gently under the table, and they talk about the beach, talk about the excellent sleep they’ll share upon their return to the house. They talk about plans for their final days together. They talk about nothing, everything. Junmyeon has never been happier. 

It is only once they’re finished that Junmyeon’s face falls in realization. 

“What?” Sehun asks. 

“I didn’t get a picture,” he says blankly. “F-Fuck, I—” 

“Hey.” Junmyeon looks up, sees Sehun’s phone. Their meals. “I got you.” 

Stupidly, tears well in his eyes, and he blinks them away. “Thanks.” 

Sehun shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I know it’s important to you.” 

It is an exorbitantly expensive meal, but Junmyeon considers it money well spent, looking over the table, seeing the smile on the man staring back at him. The love of his life, he thinks blissfully. The great love of his life.  
  


♦

  
  
The final days of their vacation are appropriately spent relaxing, and the more Junmyeon thinks about it, the more he would like to move here someday.

“You really think so?” Sehun asks, looking over at him from his towel. His sunglasses are sitting low on his nose, hair still wet from the ocean, and he looks so effortlessly handsome that Junmyeon wants to tackle him to the beach and smother him with kisses. 

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon says, and he looks away so he won’t be tempted. He looks at the rolling waves of the ocean, crashing and receding. “Maybe. If… If it was okay with you.” 

“You shouldn’t put off things you want to do just because of me,” Sehun says. “Not if they’re important.” 

Junmyeon frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“I just mean… I know it’s hard. The two of us. We don’t usually get this much freedom.” 

“So?” 

“So if you ever wanted to move and you felt like I would be a burden—”

“Burden? What are you talking about?”

Sehun smiles. “I know I rely on you a lot here. I don’t speak English as well, and well, I know it can get hard. Translating. Saying everything.” 

“Sehun…” 

“I’m just saying, if it’s ever too much, and you feel like you’re holding yourself back because of me, then—” 

Junmyeon pulls him into a kiss, takes the rest of the words from his mouth. 

“You’re more important than any of that. I don’t want to do any of the stuff I want to do without you,” Junmyeon says. “Remember that, okay?” 

Sehun smiles through another kiss. “Okay, hyung. I’ll remember.”  
  


♦

  
  
They fit as much as they possibly can into their final morning together, a day strolling the boulevard and the boardwalk, lying in the sun, stretching like cats. When they get back to the house, Sehun pulls him into a kiss that smells like sunscreen and sweat, and Junmyeon doesn’t care. Only wants more of it.

They fall to the bed wrapped in each other, wrapped in a tight embrace only further tightened by the way they kiss. He moans into Sehun’s mouth, tries to get himself impossibly closer to Sehun. He wishes he could show Sehun even just a fraction of how he feels about him, how he _truly_ feels, but he doesn’t think it’s possible. The love is too enormous, and even just an ounce could tear him apart. 

“I love you,” Sehun whispers, but the sound echoes loudly. “I love you so much.” 

Junmyeon moans again, eyes squeezed shut as he pulls Sehun into another kiss. _If it will tear me apart_ , he thinks, _then let it._

It is a foreign room, a foreign country, but everything feels so familiar because it’s Sehun with him, Sehun kissing him, Sehun pushing inside him, making him cry out. 

“I love you,” Sehun repeats, and he presses another kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s throat, to the beating of his heart. “I love you, hyung.” 

“I love you,” Junmyeon says, and he wraps his legs around Sehun’s body, draws him into a kiss, another. _One more_ , he thinks. _Just one more._

He doesn’t know how long he can last when it is so emotionally charged, when so much of himself is tied into the moment, body, mind, and soul. They carry each other over mountains, through valleys, across vast plains, and Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut tight as tears begin to slip down his face. Sehun brushes them away with his thumbs, kisses him hard, makes the pleasure that much sweeter. Like honey. Chocolate. Sugar crystals. 

They crash together, and it sounds like music, lilting and gentle. He can barely keep his eyes open when all is said and done, and he stares at Sehun’s face as his eyelids go heavy. 

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s cheek in his hand. Junmyeon closes his eyes, finds it hard to open them again. 

“Sleep,” Sehun says, and that’s what makes Junmyeon open his eyes once more, staring at Sehun insistently. 

“You wanted to go to the beach again,” Junmyeon says softly. 

“The beach won’t disappear,” Sehun says, and he pets his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “I’ll wake you up in a little while.” 

Junmyeon takes him at his word, lets his eyes slip shut again. Dreams take him, rippling gold and blue.  
  


♦

  
  
Junmyeon wakes from his nap to an empty bed. He squints, pats the sheets like Sehun might have fallen in somehow, and then he turns with a groan.

He gets up, gets all his things together for a shower. But when he enters the bathroom, Sehun is standing there, naked from the waist up. He grabs a shirt, slipping it over his head easily. 

“H-Hey,” Sehun says, and then in a flurry of movement, he adjusts something on the sink, fidgeting strangely. “What’s up?” 

“Where’d you go?” Junmyeon yawns. 

“Just had to run and get something from the pharmacy,” Sehun says. 

“What?” Junmyeon turns, grabs one of the towels from the shelf before heading over to Sehun. 

“Headache stuff,” Sehun says quickly. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon frowns. “There’s stuff in my bag. Does your head hurt?” 

“I’m good now,” Sehun says. “You wanted to get in?” 

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” Junmyeon says, and he shuffles past Sehun. “You could have woken me, I would have gone with you.” 

“I didn’t wanna disturb you.” He smiles at Junmyeon, presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “You looked peaceful. Was it a good nap?” 

“The best,” Junmyeon groans happily. “All the best naps are after sex naps.” 

“I think that’s an ancient proverb,” Sehun smirks. “Confucius or something.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, shoving Sehun away. He showers quickly, not wanting to miss another moment of Sehun on their vacation together, and by the time he is sitting at the edge of the bed, drying his hair, Sehun is collecting their toiletries from the bathroom. The knowledge hits him squarely in the chest then. They’ve been living in a happy little bubble for the last several days, sex and sand and sweet wine, nothing but each other. The following day will be spent in recycled air, and the day after that, they’ll be back home, trying to hide in plain sight. 

“You okay?” Sehun calls. 

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon sighs. “Just sad we have to leave.” 

“Hey, since we’re leaving tomorrow… I just thought I should get you something.” 

Junmyeon turns, sits on the very edge of the bed. He tries to spy around the corner, looking into the bathroom, but he can’t see Sehun. “What are you talking about? Why would you need to get me something?” 

Sehun pops his head out. “Can’t I just do something nice?” 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Junmyeon says. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to accept, jeez.” 

Sehun walks out of the bathroom, and it hits Junmyeon then just how especially soft he looks. His dark blue pants are that loose-fitting kind of micro-cotton, and they hang down straight from his hips. They make him look tall, lithe. His t-shirt is soft and white, and his hair is brushed away from his face, still a little wet. Junmyeon smiles at the sight of him. 

He goes to his bag, and he pulls out a black book. He crosses to Junmyeon, kneels in front of him before putting it into his hands. 

“What is this?” Junmyeon asks. 

“A present,” Sehun says. 

“But what is it?” 

“Open it and find out.” 

Junmyeon opens the book, sees a picture of him sleeping on the flight. He furrows his brow, looks down at Sehun. “I don’t get it.” He flips, studies the next picture in the album. It is another picture of him. Confused, he looks up at Sehun. “Sehun…” 

“Keep going,” Sehun tells him. “Look at them.” 

The album is full of him, pictures Sehun took from their vacation together, pictures of Junmyeon taking pictures. Some are from behind, some are from the side, some even from directly in front of him. He wonders how he didn’t notice. Wonders how he missed Sehun standing right there the whole time. 

“Remember our first date?” Sehun asks. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Remember what you said to me about pictures?” 

Junmyeon blinks wetly, shocked at the tears that sit at the corners of his eyes. “I think I said… that photography is the way I keep things I love without disturbing them.” 

“I thought that was so… interesting,” Sehun says. “I’d never heard anyone say that before. _Keep_ things without disturbing them. That was so… so considerate. Such an interesting idea, I’d never even… I dunno, I’d never even thought of it before.” 

“Shut up,” Junmyeon says, “why are you—” 

“I think I fell in love with you right then,” Sehun says. He takes the album, puts it onto the bed before taking Junmyeon’s hand in his. “I think I realized, like, in that moment, that I would never forgive myself if I didn’t get the chance to love you.” 

“Shut up,” Junmyeon frowns. “D-Don’t—” 

“I know how important pictures are to you,” Sehun says. “I know you like keeping things without disturbing them. And I wanted to show you that I understand. That I get it. But with you… I can’t just take pictures of you and be happy with that. I can’t just keep you that way. I wanna keep you every way there is. I’m never gonna be as considerate as you. I’m never gonna be as thoughtful.” He shakes his head, a quiet smile on his face as he looks at Junmyeon’s hand in his. “I’m always gonna be greedy. I’m always gonna need all of you.” 

Something about the words, their simplicity, the way Sehun says them with such genuine feeling and unrestrained emotion… it makes Junmyeon suck in an uneven breath. 

“What is all this?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, what are you saying?” Sehun begins to furiously start patting his pajama pant pockets, cursing in that pouty way that makes Junmyeon laugh. “What are you doing?” 

“I forgot the most important part,” Sehun says, and he gets up off the floor, goes to his bag. He rifles through, sorting through wallets and passports and random other things before making a soft sound of happiness. He turns back to Junmyeon, smiles. “Close your eyes.” 

“Sehun…” 

“Hyung, just _do_ it,” Sehun whines. “Let me have my moment.” 

In the thin moment where his eyes are slipping shut, Junmyeon comes to terms with the fact that the rest of his life will be spent this way. He will always humor Sehun. He will always break at the first sign of his pouting. He will always look out for him, try his very best to provide a good life for him. He will always strive to be compassionate and empathetic, kind and gentle. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” 

Junmyeon opens his eyes slowly to see a small blue velvet box in Sehun’s hand. He cracks it open, reveals a ring. It is simple, gold metal band, and its center stone is dark blue flecked with gold. It is a beautiful ring, deep and special, and Junmyeon looks into Sehun’s eyes. It is rare to see Sehun cry, only because he is so afraid of being made fun of for it. But he tears up then, another little way he trusts Junmyeon. 

“I wanna be with you forever,” Sehun says. “Is that all right with you?” 

Junmyeon inelegantly launches himself in Sehun’s general direction, throwing his arms wildly around Sehun’s neck as he tackles him to the floor. Sehun’s arms come to settle around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him close as Junmyeon presses kiss after kiss to Sehun’s lips. 

“When did you get that? When did you have time?” Junmyeon asks. 

“That first day, when we went to the jewelry store,” Sehun says. “I’ve been looking for a while now, but I never found anything that really… really felt right. Until I saw this one.” 

“You didn’t buy the watch?” 

Sehun snorts. “No, I didn’t buy the watch.” He bites his lip. “But… is that a yes?” Junmyeon scoffs, kisses Sehun again and again until he can’t feel his mouth anymore, until Sehun pushes him back by the shoulders. “Say it.” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. “Yes.” 

Sehun breathes out, presses a quick kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. “Good. Thank you, hyung.” 

“Did you think for a second I’d say no?” 

“No, but still, not hearing _yes_ is sort of nerve-wracking,” Sehun says, and he tightens his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “Can you say it again?” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. “ _Yes._ ”  
  


♦

  
  
He wears the ring on his pinky finger. The stone looks like the deep parts of the ocean, and Junmyeon imagines that every time he looks at it, he will remember this magical trip. The things they did and the things they said.

All throughout the flight, he cannot stop staring at it. 

“If you’re trying to be discreet,” Sehun says, and he tangles his fingers with Junmyeon’s, “you are doing a bad job.” 

“I’ve never been very good at keeping secrets,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Good,” Sehun says, letting out a happy little sigh. “To be completely honest, I’ve never been fond of secrets.” 

Junmyeon rests his head on Sehun’s. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from lana del rey's "venice bitch" which always reminds me of junmyeon (for obvious reasons) 
> 
> i hope you liked this. love u ♡
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
